What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Trolls/Transcript
Act 1 Scene 1 (DreamWorks Pictures logo) (DreamWorks Pictures and Steven Spielberg presents) (in association with Thomas Dam Productions) (The scene opens with a book with a drawing of a Troll next to scrapbooking tools before the camera zooms in) Hal Douglas: (voiceover, narrating) Once upon a time, in a far away magical land (the book starts to open as a tree is full of pods is seen), there were a group of colorful haired creatures known as the Trolls, who lived in a magical tree known as the Troll Tree. (We see the trolls inside the pods looking out of the window. They chatter for the goodies they love. The page turns as four trolls are seen singing, dancing and hugging) They were the happiest creatures the world has ever known, as they loved dance and sing to the happiest tunes and hugging each other, as they lived in peaceful harmony. (On the next page a troll starts singing in the tree until an Ogre comes by) Until, one day, the Trolls' happy land would turn upside down as a dark side began to rose, upon an terrible group of nasty creatures known as the Ogres were invading to capture the magical tree, along with trapping all the precocious little creatures, and took them to their own kingdom, Ogre Town. Why would you ask? (On the next page, two Ogres so are in Ogre Town feeling unhappy) Well, you see, the Ogres were comparable to the Trolls, as they didn't know how to sing... (the Ogres sing off-key) or dance... (they kick theirselves) or even hug. (the Ogre pulls the underwear out of the other Ogre's pants) They were the most miserable creatures in all the land. (A cloud comes by and starts raining at the two Ogres) And once they saw how happy the Trolls were... they wanted some of that happiness themselves. (A Troll starts dancing on the tree and the Ogre pops up as the Troll starts to sing and the Ogre eats the Troll and the other trolls) Eating a Troll made them feel so happy. They started a tradition. Once a year, every year, the Ogres would gather around the Troll Tree to taste happiness on a holiday they called... Trollstice. (On the next page the Ogres gather around to the Troll Tree as the camera zooms in to the castle of the Ogre King and we see a green Ogre who's riding a bike that wears a crown, green hair, red cape with black and white spots on the outside and wears underpants. This is Prince Gristle Jr. Then, we see his daddy's room where he daddy is sleeping and he crushed the pet's back lands on his daddy) Prince Gristle: Good morning, daddy! (His father is still sleeping) Daddy, wake up! (He goes to his father's eyes and pulls open) Daddy, wake up! Wake up! (His father's eyes open up) Wake up, daddy! (He goes to his ears as he whispers) Wake up, daddy. (He jumps on the bed) Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Please? King Gristle Sr.: (sleeping still) 5 more mintues..... (Thanking fast, he licks two of his fingures and give his father a wet-willy by sticking his figure's to his father's ears much to King Gristle jumps as he wakes up in his disgust) King Gristle Sr.: Eeeww! Get 'em off! Get 'em off! Huh? Gristle! What time is it? Prince Gristle: It's...Trollstice! (At outside, King Gristle Sr. opens the door and now he wears a red violet robe with brown pants and a purple cape with fur on it held together by a red violet brooch, yellow flip-flops on his feet, and a gold crown on his head) King Gristle Sr.: Trollstice! Our one day to be happy! TBD